Then the morning Comes
by CosmicPudding
Summary: The Desperate housewives one shot I promised. AndrewJustin. Enjoy!


Hello all! It's another possible one-shot courtesy of CP! This is one I've been wanting to do since the episode of Desperate housewives aired. It's an Andrew/ Justin that takes place during the events of the 'coming out' episode and since I didn't like the things that happened afterward, we'll just throw away the whole boot camp/ repenting to the preacher thing. (He's gay, dammit!). As well as the whole 'drug bust' thing. (He graduated, just barely, and the story is told from after he graduated, and he's looking back on what's happened.) Ok? On to the show!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Then the Morning Comes

(Andrew's POV)

_The way the you walk  
It's just the way that you talk  
Like it ain't no thing  
And every single day is just a fling  
Then the morning come_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"_I'm not gay!_"

The words seemed to bounce around inside my head as I tried to got to sleep, almost taunting me and my subconscious. Even as I thought them over I couldn't help but question myself: _Why did she catch us?_ _Will she tell my mom? Am I in love with him?_ _Am I even gay?_" They all fought desperately for my attention, lingering in my thought like a bitter after taste. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be normal but no not me.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

I can't remember exactly when It started, but I think I always knew I was different. It wasn't until middle school that I truly began to notice my interests change. Girls, although cool, just didn't excite me anymore, and I found myself lingering longer and longer in the boys locker room, just…staring. Did that make me gay? I wasn't really even sure but I couldn't have been. I mean, I had no inkling to dress in drag; nor was I all that femmy. And that's how they said gay men were right? I was able to avoid even thinking about until my junior year of high school. Then I met him.

It was the 1st weekend of the new school year and I was already wiped out from trying to finish my English and geography projects. Hearing the dismissal bell I headed down to the bus stop to catch the city's bus.A/N: I know he has a car but bare with me ok? After being dropped off at the transfer plaza, I walked for a bit before finding Wisteria Lane. As I walked down the street I glanced back in forth at the lawns, noticing the various stages of their care. While most of them always looked pretty ok, they all had their off moments. Except for one lawn. The Solis house always keep their lawn perfect, something my crazy mom even admitted being jealous of. And it was because of their gardener John that it always stayed so, which was why I found it odd that another person was doing their lawn that week.

Instead of being greeted with John's customary wave, another boy stood in his place. His skin, tanned from working outside, was a light peach underneath his tank top. His hair was slightly darker than mine and he flashed me a smile after whipping off his shirt and wiping his brow. I smiled back uneasily and ended up knocking into a phone post.

I was greeted a few minutes later by a smiling figure above me. Warm eyes met mine as he extended a sweaty hand. I wasn't really sure how to respond to him. _Should I take his hand? or just stare?...Why does he look so…good?...I did not just think that_ Not really sure what else to do I grabbed his hand and he picked me up (making some corny joke as he did so.) It wouldn't be until a few weeks later that he had 'picked me up' in more ways than either of us intended.

I'm not sure either of us even noticed it happening. After helping me, he stuck a conversation, and I found out that he was just an average guy. Pretty soon we were hanging out a lot; I would be over at his house or he would be over at mine and we'd watch the game or play _Super Smash Brothers_. In fact, after hanging out with him for about a month, he became one of my best friends. It wasn't even until one of his boyfriends (this guy name Chase who was pretty cool; think semi-punk) that they even inadvertently outed; rather, Chase kissed him on the cheek.

To be honest I was amazed. I mean here they were in love, but you would never know it; they didn't skip around or have lisps; no sparkly clothing (although Chase did often wear fishnet, but that was more of a punk thing, right?) or anything remotely girly and they were gay! After he dropped me home, it was all I could think about. I mean, if they could be gay, they I guess I could be too. I thought being gay changed everything about you. I couldn't deny it anymore, but I needed to be sure.

I went over his house the next day and after starting some small talk, it started.

"So….what's up with you and Chase? Is he you're…." I was luckily cut off, unable to even say the word in the 1st place.

"My what, Boyfriend?" He began to laugh loudly, leaving me very confused. Noticing my expression, that was caught halfway between embarrassment and curiosity, he continued.

"Well, you're half right. He's my ex. But the only reason that is funny is because he thought that you were my current boyfriend. Why do you ask? Did the situation make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh, not at all. I was just curious" I said quickly, it coming out more defensively. This earned me a smirk. _Uh-oh, he's sensing something. But what?_

"Why Andrew Van de Camp, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." He said this slowly, his tone a mix of flirtation, interest, and, possibly, intent. The scariest part right then was trying to figure out what exactly to say. I mean it was true that I had felt drawn to him since I'd met him, but was that in a friendly manner or maybe more? He had left the ball totally in my court, to take as a joke or to make something of. AARGH! What do I say! I mean, I'm a lot smarter than most people would like to give me credit for. I guess the real question is, do I like him? _well duh,stupid_ Ok then. But as a lover? _…. I don't know, maybe. I mean, I could like him. He's different than what most consider gay. And he's a great guy. Take a chance, stupid. Kiss him._

"Hello in there, are you o-" The sound of Justin's voice was stifled as I pressed my lips against his. He seemed to respond happily, but as he opened his mouth and lulled my tongue out of hiding, I got scared. For a second I could just respond, but with that happening, it lulled me after my comfortable place. I stopped abruptly, noticing that I had unknowingly straddled him, grabbed my Jacket and left. He noticed almost immediately and began to call for my return. Requests that fell on deaf ears, as I ran full speed back to Wisteria Lane. I hadn't intended to start crying, but my emotions got the better of me for that moment.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

It wasn't until the next day that I saw him again. After several attempts pf his to reach me on my private phone. I refused to answer them, because I didn't know what to say. Seeing him then, a chill ran down my spine and when he saw me, he was able to coax me to ride to my house with him. The conversation more than a little awkward. And by awkward, I mean none. In fact, it wasn't until I noticed that he didn't turn the correct way for my house, that anyone said anything at all. And to be honest, I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Dude, where the hell are we going?" I ask, hoping that he doesn't pick up on my nervousness. He smirked at me before answering.

"Finally, he speaks." His voice was a mixture between satisfaction and curiousness. "the place that were going to is a surprise, but one you'll like" This earned him one of my annoyed looks. We ended up stopping t the edge of a forest. He stopped the cars, grabbed me and his keys and locked the doors. After leading me a while by taking my hand, which I was surprisingly happy about, we ended up at a clearing with a view of the stream. He was right, it was nice. We sat down on a blanket that I hadn't noticed he brought, before he gave an explanation.

"Nice, huh?" he started, pausing to see if I would respond, when I didn't he continued "I found it when I was 18, when I was hiking with some friends. Ever since then, I come here whenever I need to clear my head and think. " he paused again before re-starting "Andrew, you can be honest with me. Yesterday…was that a pity kiss? Or did I do something to offend you."

"I guess" I offered, pulling my thoughts together. "I just became intimidated. I wasn't ready for tongue I guess."

"But you kissed me…."

"Yeah, I know. Don't let it get to your head." I added jokingly, hoping that he'd pick up on that fact. Luckily, he did. When we both stopped laughing, he asked me only one last question.

"So, where do we go from here? Was that a one time experience or did you…"

"I'm not sure. I'm not attracted to most guys, but I am to you. I dunno, I just want to see what might happen if….Do we have to classify it? I just want to be with you for now. I'm not sure of the future, and I guess that really isn't fair to you so maybe I should-"

"Shut up and kiss me." He leaned down, cradling my head before slipping in his tongue; this time I was ready and I found myself enjoying it quite nicely. He pulled back suddenly and caught his breath before finishing his comment. "There's no pressure here. I'll be honest and say I find you attractive, but I promise not to force myself on you." I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose. We got up and went back to his car. Like the last time, it was relatively quiet, except for the radio. But unlike last time, I had my head on his shoulder and he held my hand while driving me home.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

After that day, we had been together for a week before deciding at the last minute to make the Zack Young party our first date. Although filled with people, the party dispersed quickly to someone else's house. Not really too thrilled about the 1st party, I convinced Justin to stay behind with me. He motioned me over to a couch and I sat on his lap instead, of right next to him. We lounged lazily before he noticed the pool.

"So" I said, nuzzling his neck quietly.

"So, it gives me an idea"

It took him three minutes to convince me and I soon found myself splashing around naked with my boyfriend in someone else's pool. He swam over to me, and kissed my forehead, before re-claiming my lips. I stopped him after a minute, and he gave me a quizzical expression.

"I love you." It was just three little words, but saying them made me happier than I could ever expect.

"I love you too." He kissed me, grabbing my hips and pulling me to the pool wall. He captured his lips with mine and I knew then that nothing else mattered, not my parents, or my friends or anyone else, we were in love. The only reason I hadn't come out was that I wanted to be sure that I had a secure relationship and someone to go to should I need it.

Everything was perfect until we heard the footsteps and yelling of Ms. Meyers 'fuck!' I looked at Justin, panic setting in. He gestured for see to swim to the other side while he dealt with her. At least that was the plan, but I couldn't leave him like that. So I did the only thing I could think of: clear his name by coming up out of the water. I meant to say 'go away.' But 'I'm not gay 'came out instead. Embarrassed, she quickly left, leaving me with Justin. Instead of being really pissed and annoyed, he smirked at me.

"You're not? Hmm…could have fooled me." He laughed and led me out of the pool before taking me home. I knew I had to say something. It was like he knew what happened but he wanted to see if I did. I decided to start casually, before leading into it.

"So…I had a really a good time tonight until that thing happened." He looked at me intently, searching my face to see where I was going with this. "Look…. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. But maybe it's because I _don't_ consider myself gay, just in love with you."

The look of turmoil quickly faded and was replaced by a grin of satisfaction. He kissed my forehead and sent me upstairs.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Months later, looking back on it, I can understand why things happened the way they did. Ms. Meyers didn't tell my mom, but I did the following week, when I came out to Mom, Dad and Julie. While Mom seemed possessed, Dad simply left the table, followed by Julie who just kissed me on the cheek before saying 'Duh'. Dad was ok the following morning, but it took a month for mom to fully recover, but she finally did. As for me and Justin? Well, we decided to move in together after I graduated, and I plan on going to College in the fall. I've never been happier and often wonder what would have happened if I had bummed a ride off of my friend that day, instead of walking. Or if I hadn't kissed Justin. Where would I be right now? And even thought those questions have crossed my mind, luckily I've never find out their answers.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

WOOT! Finished! R&R. It actually came out better than I ever expected it to. This is the last post before I start college. I'm still picking out lyrics for the next 'Boy'chapter. It's set five years in the future, So there all 23. And….It's Marco and Spinner's wedding, which may be why I'm having trouble.

Contest: post the name of songs that might be good at weddings for the first dance as a couple. (Right now I'm considering 'The real thing' by Gwen Stefani) To enter post the name of the song followed by the artist Example: 'Song title' by Artist. The winning lyrics (if I choose any of them) will be used to their first dance as well as the chapter. I'll also send you a special thanks. Ok? Good! Well, until I have the time to post again, bye.


End file.
